elegi
by alayyae
Summary: "Kalau kita tidak bisa mengorek informasi berguna darinya, hancurkan saja. Ini langkah menuju kemenangan bagi umat manusia." / implied reikuri [MAJOR SPOILER]


**e** legi

 **s** hingeki no kyojin (c) hajime isayama

 **warning:** _major spoiler, death, implied reikuri._

 **u** ntuk _AOTWEEK #2:_ _d evotion_

.

* * *

.

"Kaubutuh aku?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. Kemudian ia berkata, "Tidak, Levi. Terima kasih."

"Kauyakin, Historia?!" Eren yang berdiri di samping Levi langsung panik mendengar respon dari Historia. Sadar bahwa mereka sudah tidak sederajat lagi, Eren langsung menutup mulutnya, gelagapan.

"Maksudku, panggil kami jika ada apa-apa," sambung Eren, meralat pernyataan sebelumnya. Sang ratu hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum membuka pintu yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga berdiri.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Berderit sedikit, namun bunyinya bergaung di sepanjang lorong bawah tanah. Historia menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah lagi. Hanya ada sebuah lilin yang menyala lemah, berusaha menyinari ruang bawah tanah yang temaram.

Perlahan, Historia mengambil kursi kayu kecil dan menggeretnya persis di depan pelaku yang tertangkap atas dosa besarnya. Kedua tangan kokohnya kini ditahan oleh rantai besi, tubuh tegapnya hanya pasrah ditahan menggantung dari atas. Sang pelaku yang kini tak berdaya terlihat masih memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli ada orang lain yang mengunjungi penjaranya. Hanya ada sehelai kain yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak dapat berubah menjadi _titan_ lagi.

Suaranya memanggil lembut, namun ada nada murka yang tersirat, "Reiner Braun."

Yang dipanggil kini membuka kedua matanya dengan malas. Ia agak terperanjat dengan sosok yang kini duduk di depannya. Walaupun ruangan itu hanya disinari oleh cahaya remang-remang, ia langsung tahu siapa lawan bicaranya.

"Historia?"

"Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti harus mulai dari mana," Historia menghela nafasnya, "Tapi mengapa kamu menyerahkan diri, walaupun kamu tidak berkehendak untuk bertukar informasi?"

"Percayalah, aku sudah dengar pertanyaan itu dari beberapa belas orang yang berbeda, dan aku selalu berikan jawaban yang sama."

"Kamu hanya terdiam."

"Benar," tawanya lemah.

Sang ratu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dari informasi yang diberikan oleh anggota tim interogasi, Reiner tidak mengerluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya walaupun sudah menggunakan cara kasar yang dilakukan Levi.

"Sedangkan kamu berada di sini, sekarang, tanpa menyembuhkan luka-lukamu walaupun kamu bisa melakukannya," ia mulai merangkai strateginya selagi ia bicara, "Mengapa?"

"Apakah kamu percaya kalau aku berada di sini untuk berbicara denganmu?"

Historia tertegun, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku tahu," Reiner kini mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, "Tapi itu kenyataannya."

"Reiner, berhenti bercanda."

"Aku serius."

Ia sama sekali tak gentar oleh keberadaan lelaki di depannya. Walaupun begitu, tatapan yang diberikan Reiner seakan menyerang dirinya. Reiner memang memegang informasi vital yang dapat membantu warganya dari ambang kehancuran, membuatnya merasa memegang kendali.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin dibicarakan?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelumnya akhirnya Reiner membuka mulutnya, "Aku minta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan."

Ada amarah yang mendidih di dalam dirinya. Ia bangkit dari kursi kayu kecilnya dan berbisik dengan suara yang tercekat, "Percayalah, Reiner Braun. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku akan memenggal kepalamu dengan alat pemenggal itu, di depan banyak orang yang akan menyaksikannya."

Ada air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, "Percayalah. Orang-orang akan bersorak sorai atas kematianmu, Reiner."

"Kenapa tidak bunuh aku sekarang saja?"

"Berhenti bercanda!" kini ia tidak bisa menahan pekikannya. Jelas-jelas Reiner merasa bahwa ia memegang kendali dalam pembicaraan ini. Dan nyatanya memang benar.

"Lihat aku, Historia."

Kedua mata Historia terbelalak, penuh dengan air mata yang berjatuhan. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk menatap kedua manik milik Reiner, yang terlihat sama menderitanya.

"Apakah aku terlihat kalau aku ingin melakukan ini semua?" tanyanya pasrah. Kini ada tangis yang mati-matian ia tahan, "Kawan-kawanmu memotong jemariku tak bersisa, namun aku masih tidak berkata apapun kecuali di depanmu. Aku bahkan tidak menyembuhkannya. Kamu pikir mengapa aku melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri, Historia."

 _Berpikir, Historia._ Ia masih berusaha menggali informasi sedalam-dalamnya walaupun kini ada emosi yang mengambil alih akal sehatnya.

"Tapi aku yakin kamu menyerahkan dirimu sepenuhnya bukan hanya untuk minta maaf kepadaku."

"Tidak," Reiner menggeleng, "Hanya itu. Kamu bebas membunuhku kapan saja. Semakin cepat semakin baik."

Historia hanya mematung di depannya kini. Ia tahu persis apa yang harus dilakukannya, namun pikirannya menolak untuk diajak berkerja sama. Mulutnya kaku, tak tahu pula harus berbicara apa. Hanya ada satu pernyataan yang menghantui benaknya sedari tadi.

"Reiner, kamu tahu betul kamu tidak akan dimaafkan siapapun, atas dosa besar yang telah kamu perbuat," ujar Historia yang tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Ini adalah percakapan yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh keduanya.

"Aku tahu kamu bisa," bisiknya. Historia semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Reiner yang kini memejamkan mata, tak mampu untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, "Tidak sekarang, tidak nanti. Mungkin di kehidupan yang lain, kau tahu? Di mana kita semua tidak harus melakukan hal-hal ini. Membunuh. Hidup di balik tembok."

"Kehidupan yang lain, katamu?" Historia memastikan.

"Dan aku akan menebus dosaku di kehidupan itu, bila memang waktunya datang," kini tubuh kecil Historia mendekapnya. Ada pening dan kebingungan yang menyerang Historia secara bersamaan. Apakah ini perasaan penuh harap yang membuncah di dadanya? Namun, omong kosong macam apa yang dikatakan Reiner?

"Jadi tolong, bunuh aku sekarang. Tolong akhiri penderitaanku."

Historia kini mendekap tubuh sang _titan-shifter_ semakin erat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

Bohong. Historia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya melakukan sesuatu yang ia harus lakukan, walaupun enggan. Karena, bagi orang-orang seperti Historia dan Reiner, mereka hanyalah pion-pion kecil dari sebuah kekuasaan yang bernama takdir. Hanya saja, Reiner harus memainkan peran yang lebih kejam bagi penduduk yang Historia pimpin.

Mereka berdua hanya menjalankan tugasnya sembari berusaha untuk bertahan hidup.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang kurasa harus dikatakan. Pergilah, lakukan apa yang harus kamu lakukan."

Sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya, ia berbisik perlahan tepat di telinga Reiner. "Beristirahatlah."

Reiner yakin, dekapan tubuhnya yang barusan ia terima adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Reiner kemudian menatap punggung mungilnya yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa membalikkan badan, lawan bicaranya berkata, "Bisakah kamu sampaikan salam dariku untuk mereka semua? Ymir, Marco, Bertolt...," ada sebuah rasa bersalah yang terseret dari ucapannya.

"Tolong katakan bahwa aku rindu, dan sampai jumpa lagi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Reiner, ia menutup pintu dipenuhi keraguan. Dengan temaramnya cahaya lilin dan keheningan yang kembali menemani pemuda itu, ia memejamkan matanya. Ada seulas senyum yang muncul di wajahnya.

 _Akhirnya_.

Historia bergegas berjalan menuju ruangannya, berniat untuk mengumpulkan para petinggi guna melancarkan aksinya. Sedangkan Levi dan Eren membuntuti di belakang. Mereka berdua sadar bahwa sang ratu yang kini bergegas terlihat sehabis menangis.

"Oi, bagaimana?" tanya Levi yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Eren setia mendengarkan jawaban dari Historia.

"Panggil Hange, kita harus memajukan eksekusi Reiner Braun menjadi besok. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan komplotannya datang kemari untuk mengambilnya lagi. Ia adalah aset bagi mereka."

 _Selamat tinggal, Reiner Braun. Tepatilah janjimu di kehidupan selanjutnya_.

Ia mengambil tatapan terakhir dari ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya menelan ludah.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa mengorek informasi berguna darinya, hancurkan saja. Ini langkah menuju kemenangan bagi umat manusia."

.

* * *

.

 _Note(s):_

Halo, Alayya di sini! Lagi ada _**AOTWEEK** _nih dari tanggal 16-22 Juli. Yuk ikut ramein (walaupun aku tahunya dari tumblr sih, hahaha!). Ngomong-ngomong, sebenernya gak pernah kepikiran bakal bikin kayak gini, apalagi _**angst**_ (!) reikuri. Ngaco memang, akibat kebanyakan konsumsi gula jadinya ngetik jam 2 pagi. _But still though_ , semoga suka ya C:


End file.
